


Family

by Cakesniffers



Category: Coronation Street, Corrie - Fandom, Kana - Fandom, kate connor - Fandom, kate x rana - Fandom, kate/rana, rana habeeb, rana nazir - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesniffers/pseuds/Cakesniffers
Summary: So I thought I'd have a go at writing about The Connors discovering the true paternity of baby Susie.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't know what's actually going to happen so I could be way off the mark, but we'll just have to wait and see.  
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Noise. Panic. Screams. Blood. Chaos.

Moments before, gunshots had been fired into the crowd of wedding well-wishers.

Phelan's body lay apart from the crowd. He had turned the gun on himself after showering the crowd with bullets.

The sound of Ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance, growing louder.

The Connor family were kneeling around Michelle. Her wedding dress soaked with blood.

Gary had been shot in the leg. The Platt family around him. Sarah soothed him, stroking his head, muttering softly into his ear.

Eva drifted in and out of consciousness, blood pooled around her. Toyah beside her, trying to keep her awake. Leanne, a cut across her head, was frantically attempting to reduce the loss of blood by pressing down on the gunshot wound on Eva's abdomen.

Rana rushed over to the three sisters. All three were covered in blood. Most of it seemed to have come from Eva, but the cut across Leanne's head was also steadily dripping down the side of her face. Rana knelt down beside Toyah and began to examine Eva. "Keep doing what you're doing Leanne. We need to try and minimize the blood loss as much as possible. Toyah, keep talking to her, try and keep her awake."

Toyah nodded determinedly.

Leanne laughed manically, tears pouring down her blood-stained face. "I can't believe this is happening."

Ali ran over. "Toyah, can we use the Rovers? Take the injured over? I can set up a temporary medical station until all the ambulances arrive?"

"Yes, yes of course!"

"Okay. I'll need you to come with me." He looked over his shoulder "Hey! Maria, hey!"

Maria rushed over "Yeah? What do you need? What can I do?"

"Take over from Toyah. Talk to Eva. Keep her conscious."

Maria nodded, kneeling down beside Toyah, taking Eva's hand in her own.

"Leanne." Ali continued, "Leanne, you're in shock. You need to come with me."

Leanne grit her teeth "Oh yeah I'm gonna leave my sister sure." Her hands shook as she continued to apply pressure.

"Leanne, that cut looks nasty, and you're in shock," said Rana softly, her hand on Leanne's shoulder. "I'll take over. Go with Ali and Toyah."

Leanne let out a shuddering breath before lifting her hands off of the wound and standing. Rana immediately replaced Leanne's hands with her own. Leanne was lead away by Ali and Toyah towards the pub.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rana focused on applying pressure to the wound, Thinking about everything that had just happened. She had left Robert, Kate, and the rest of the Connor clan to look after Michelle. Ali had confirmed that although painful, Michelle's wounds were not critical or life-threatening. When he had announced this Kate had fallen against Rana, breathing out a sigh of relief, and wrapping her arm around the smaller woman. "Thank God" she muttered, looking up at the sky.

Rana squeezed her hand. "Kate, listen to me. You need to keep Michelle's wound from letting out any more blood. Apply pressure against it like this" she demonstrated, "You also need to keep her talking."

Rana began to walk away but Kate held on fast. "You can't leave me! What if something happens? What if that wasn't the only gun" she gabbled manically, her eyes filling with tears once again. "Please, what if something happens to you and I'm not there to protect you, I need you, what if-"

"Kate." said Rana softly yet firmly, "I am a qualified nurse. People need my help, I need to do my Job."

"But I -"

Kate's grip slackened. Rana took her hand out of Kate's and reached up to hold the taller woman's face, soothing her. Her touch immediately calmed Kate. "I'll be okay. Phelan is dead. I'm safe, but people need my help."

Kate nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now keep applying pressure to Michelle's wound like I showed you."

Rana turned, spotting Toyah and Leanne next to Eva. Blood covered all three of them.

The sounds of the ambulances were drawing closer. "Rana, Rana" Maria started, panic rising in her voice, "I don' know what she's saying?"

"Just keep talking to her" Said Rana, her sole focus on suppressing the blood flowing out.

"No Rana, you seriously need to listen to this. I think she's trying to say something about... about Aiden. It might be important. Kate would want you to listen, please!."

At the mention of Kate's name, Rana's 'nurse on autopilot' mode switched off. She looked across at Maria. "Okay. Take over here."

The two women swapped places. Rana now kneeling at Eva's head. Eva's eye's found Rana's. "I... I... Aiden..." She started. Misunderstanding, Rana tried to soothe her "Eva, it's alright. What happened to Aiden, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault."

"Nooo" Cried Eva. "My baby... my... our baby. Aidens. She's his... She should... she should be with her family." her head jerked slightly over to the direction of the Connors.

Rana took Eva's hand in her own. Kate had filled her in on the affair/ fake pregnancy/ bride-in-lake-on-wedding-day debacle. "Eva, it's okay. You were hurting. Pretending to be pregnant wasn't the smartest move in the world but people have done a lot worse. Aiden loved you, I'm sure he'd forgiven you before he..." Rana trailed off.

Eva moaned again "Nooo, you need to...to listen. I did pretend, but then it was real, and I... He, he knew, but he was saying goodbye and I didn' realise."

"You were really pregnant?" said Rana, her eyes wide

Eva nodded.

"I'm so sorry," said Rana "Did you... did you lose it?"

Eva shook her head, her face grimaced in pain. "I had her, I went away... She's so beautiful... She looks just... just like him."

Rana couldn't quite comprehend what she was hearing. "So Aiden, you and Aiden, you have a child? She's alive? Where is she, what happened to her? Eva please!"

Eva's breath rattled as she breathed slowly in and out. Using every ounce of energy she had she spoke, "Toyah and Peter. Susie. I'm... I'm sorry. I wanted her to have two parents that... that loved... but I know now that she needs to be, I want her to be, with her... with her real family."

Eva's eyes closed, and she ceased making any sound. Paramedics arrived, two immediately rushing over to Eva. They began to work, lifting her onto a stretcher. Rana looked over at Maria who was staring fixedly straight ahead, eyes glazed over.

"Maria did you hear?"

"Yep."

"What do we do? Do we tell.." Rana tipped her head, gesturing towards the Connors, who had now been joined by several paramedics.

"I... I don't know." Said Maria, looking up at Rana with tears in her eyes. "Oh Rana, he had a child, a daughter."

Rana pondered, not wanting to cause any further, unnecessary distress to Kate and her family. She spoke steadily, "Maria, we can't tell anyone, not yet anyway"

"But she wants-"

"Listen," said Rana, her voice firm. "The loss of blood may have caused Eva to say things she didn't mean, she may have gotten confused. Once she's out of surgery we can visit her, ask her, but until then there's no point bringing any more anguish to a family that has already suffered so much..." She looked over at Kate who was stood hugging her Father "... So much loss."

Maria nodded in agreement. "Alright. I need to go and get Liam. I won't say anything until we speak to Eva again." She turned on her heel and walked away.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Rana stood, watching Kate.

Kate, sensing eyes on her, pulled away from her father. She turned, spotting Rana. Although her eyes were still red and swollen, tear tracks marked down her blood-stained face she smiled. She began to walk towards Rana.

Rana walked towards Kate. Now that the paramedics had arrived Rana allowed the reality of what had just happened wash over her, letting her emotions take over. Kate had been stood right next to Michelle. What if... What if... Tears began pouring down her cheeks, her breath becoming fast, laboured, panicked. Kate was suddenly with her, arms wrapped protectively around her. Rana flung her arms around Kate's waist. Kate kissed the top of her head as she held the sobbing woman.

"Hey hey, baby it's okay. It's over now. Everyone that's been injured has been taken to hospital. We're okay" Kate soothed. "You were so brilliant. You were amazing helping everyone like that. I'm so proud of you."

"You were so close to Michelle when he... he could've hit... you might've" Rana started, tears still pouring.

Rana's sudden loss of control had somehow calmed Kate. Kate led Rana over to a vacant bench, sitting both of them down. Rana turned her body towards Kates, her face now sobbing into Kate's chest. Kate continued to stroke and sooth her girlfriend.

After several minutes Rana's sobs subsided. She lifted her head off of Kate's chest and looked up at her. "Sorry" She hiccuped.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're in shock." Kate placed her hand on Rana's thigh.

"I just can't imagine if you had been... I wouldn't have been able to cope... I..."

"Hey, hey," said Kate softly. Her hand cupped Rana's cheek. Rana's face leant into the hand. "I'm okay. We're okay, and I'm never leaving you, I promise." Kate's fingers gently scratched at Rana's hairline - a motion that she knew soothed Rana whenever she was panicked or upset.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, more than anything" smiled Kate. "I think you should see someone for the shock though babe." Kate stood up, pulling Rana with her. "C'mon, let's go to the Rovers. Ali has set up some kinda medical station thing for people with minor injuries. Let's get you checked out."

Rana nodded, moving closer to Kate. Kate pulled Rana close, arm wrapping around her shoulders. The two women began to walk over to the pub. 


End file.
